


Bolder, at last

by Wileycap



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wileycap/pseuds/Wileycap
Summary: It's a graduation party, and Diana has something to confess that she probably never would, were she sober.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 242





	Bolder, at last

The party had overtaken the atmosphere of the room.

It had crept in, like a silent killer, and slowly assassinated all sense of reason from within the confined space of the dorm room. It was Diana’s dorm room, of course, because it was the most spacious. Where else to host the big graduation bash?

There were drinks. There was a drink in Diana’s hand, as a matter of fact. Diana was seated, with her drink, on one of several magically conjured divans that had taken the space of the usual furniture. The drinks had alcohol in them. Diana had had several.

Diana was, in a peculiar way, ashamed to admit that this was her first time drinking alcohol. A flush had risen to her cheeks, and her eyes had trouble focusing, and for some reason, it was intensely enjoyable to move her head around. And as she was thinking about intensely enjoyable feelings, her thoughts went to all the love she had for everyone in the room. She felt very much like standing up and announcing it, but enough of her normal, restrained self persisted that she didn’t.

Somebody laughed, too loudly, too boldly.

Diana’s eyes moved along with her head – again, what a peculiar feeling! – to look at the source. A brunette witch was the only one fully decked out in her most formal school outfit, hat and all. Nobody else had even thought of wearing a school uniform tonight, except her, because if Atsuko Kagari was anything, she was most definitely a huge fan of witches.

Diana’s head lolled to the side. She was unabashedly staring. She had a lot of love for everybody in the room – all of the Nine New Witches minus Croix and Ursula and plus Hannah and Barbara, which was entirely too long a name for her group of friends, because that’s what they were. Her _friends._ But Akko was… special.

Akko was definitely special to her. The love she had for the clumsy, often loud, impatient, rash, sometimes arrogant, very caring, loyal, funny and charming witch was of a special kind. Diana had been nursing it for, oh, close to two years now, ever since the Noir Missile Crisis. She had recognised it early on as being the type of love you whisper to someone in a dark bedroom, or at an altar, and had resolved to not let it affect their relationship. Their friendship.

At one point, she had unironically termed Akko a “dear friend”, as her inebriated mind decided to remind her. Internally, she cringed ever so slightly at her former stupidity.

It had been a crush, now it was love.

She had helped Akko through countless classes, and in return, Akko had listened to her talk about all of her worries and fears. She was a surprisingly good listener – or at least good at listening to her. Listening in class was still an impossibility to her, but with Diana, Akko quieted down and seemed to drink in her words. Sometimes, in the late hours of the night, tucked into a corner of the library that Diana knew the night patrol wouldn’t check (mostly because she was the night patrol), Akko would hold her. There was another thing about Diana. One might assume that Diana, being an in-charge sort of person, would like to be the holder, rather than the holdee, but… so it was. Diana liked to be held, and Akko would often oblige her. Often, she would fall asleep while being held and wake up to Akko carrying her to bed (as opposed to what she had read in her romance novels, people more often than not could not sleep through being carried two hundred metres and five flights of stairs) and would pretend to be asleep while watching the brunette exert herself from under her eyelids. Then, near her door, she would always ‘wake up’, lest Hannah and Barbara be woken up by Akko carrying her to bed.

Diana had often wondered whether Akko worked out very much. She had to, considering her surprising strength and athleticism. It was, ah, quite dashing, actually.

She had often wondered about getting Hannah and Barbara to go somewhere for a night – technically very forbidden by school rules, but Diana was certain she could have found a way – and letting Akko tuck her into bed. Perhaps, as she was leaving, she would have leaned down to brush Diana’s forehead with her lips, ever so gently as not to wake her, and then left, leaving the secretly awake Diana to curl up in her blankets in suppressed excitement.

She had had two years to hone her fantasies, and it showed.

Diana’s train of thought had once had a point. What had it been? Ah. Right. It had been a crush, but now, now it was definitely love.

Love borne of a deep connection.

Diana sighed, locking eyes with the brunette, who was looking at her, and mouthing words – with her stupid, sexy mouth – and waving her hands. And standing very close.

“Hey? Diana? You oookay?” Akko was getting increasingly louder, slurring her words slightly. Around them, the party people paid them no mind. They were all busy trying to get Sucy and Lotte to kiss. Amanda, in particular, insisted that it was no big deal to kiss your friend, while Sucy was trying to seem very aloof and cool despite the fact that her hands were shaking and she was looking at Lotte with a downright hungry expression, and Lotte was frantically shaking her head and blushing wildly. “Di-a-na!”

“Huh?” Diana asked, coming out of her stupor. “Yes, excuse me, what was the question?”

Akko rolled her eyes. “I was asking you, what are you staring at?”

“Pardon?”

“Yooou were staring at meee, I’m asking whyyy,” Akko sing-sung, lilting and tossing her shoulders about. “C’mon, Diana, figure it out already. What were you staring at me for?”

“Oh,” Diana said. She had been staring. _Now, Cavendish, come up with a convincing lie._ “I was merely thinking about how I love you so, not only as a friend, but also as a confidante and a possible lover.”

_Good. She will suspect nothing._

“Um.” Akko was wearing a strange sort of expression. “Really?”

_Wait, what did I just say? No matter. Time to confirm my lie to her and put this matter to rest._

Smiling at Akko, her drunk mind still convinced that it had told some sort of very good fib, she spoke. “Yes. Truly.”

And was very surprised to find a pair of lips crashing in on hers, a pair of needy hands grabbing onto her shoulders, and something wet on her cheeks.

“Oh – I, I, I love you too – I thought – gah –“ Akko sobbed into Diana’s mouth, holding onto Diana’s shoulders, wetting her cheeks with her tears. “I love you so _much_ -“

Slowly, Diana’s mind caught up with her mouth, and reviewed that yes, she had indeed told Akko that she loved her. Normally, her next reaction would have been to to deny everything, stand up, and storm out of the room. Or say something that would hurt Akko, causing _her_ to storm out of the room. However, she had read entirely too many romance novels with that sort of thing happening and realised that there wasn’t anything objectionable about her situation. Slowly, as she considered all possible angles, she realised that she was right where she wanted to be.

After all, sometimes things could just be simple.

She smiled at the emotional brunette in front of her, not really comprehending that most of her dreams had just come true. Comprehension would come later, with sobriety, and a good amount of headache, but for now, Diana was just floating along the metaphorical river of her happiness, content to explore its depths later.

“I love you,” she repeated, and was rewarded with another happy sob from Akko.

The rest of the room was staring at both of them.

There was no comment. Until…

“Fine. If they’re doing it, I’m not going to miss out.” Sucy spoke, in a huff.

“What are you- mph!” Lotte began, and was interrupted by Sucy’s lips.

“I love you, dummy.”

The room, drunk and party-like, exploded in cheers for both of the new couples.

And in the morning, Diana woke up very, very hungover, and very, very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a spell of bad life lately. I haven't replied to any of the comments I've received - which have been uniformly fantastic, and a great source of support in my life atm - and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Right now I'm just trying to write something and put it out here, just so I can do something. 1000-2000 words is what I've told myself. I hope you enjoy it, dear reader!


End file.
